Question: $\dfrac{4}{6} + \dfrac{4}{10} = {?}$
$ = {\dfrac{4 \times 5}{6 \times 5}} + {\dfrac{4 \times 3}{10 \times 3}} $ $ = {\dfrac{20}{30}} + {\dfrac{12}{30}} $ $ = \dfrac{{20} + {12}}{30} $ $ = \dfrac{32}{30}$